


Two of a Kind

by lunaseemoony



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Caves, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Glittering Caves, I Love You, Romance, Soulmates, Spelunking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-28
Updated: 2016-01-28
Packaged: 2018-05-16 19:43:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5838502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunaseemoony/pseuds/lunaseemoony
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He has something important he wants to tell her. Words will never be enough. So he shows her with the help of a few little friends.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two of a Kind

This trip was special, he’d told her. It wasn’t as though the Doctor never took Rose anywhere special. But she couldn’t remember the last time he grinned quite as wide while telling her that this was a special day. His smile spread like the first ray of morning light warming her face. She always had to smile back. And last night they’d both exchanged their fair share of smiles. She could still feel his hand securing her back as he dipped her, could still hear him laughing with her, and feel her heart pounding out a samba as he twirled her right into his arms. It had only been a few hours since he took her breath away as he brought her in close, pressing her body to his. Just imagining what could possibly be more special than that little moment had her bouncing in the jump seat. 

Spelunking wasn’t Rose’s idea of special. Not at first, at least. She followed the Doctor through some tight spaces, but at least the view was nice. He didn’t tease her when she screamed after seeing a giant cave spider crawling past her face. In fact, the Doctor had been uncharacteristically silent the entire trip, where she expected him to be giving her a tour of the caves they were exploring. Instead he helped thicken the hollow, dank air with his anxious silence. Wherever he was leading her must have been different. She’d never seen him that way. Silent, yes. But antsy, and constantly keeping her on her toes by looking back at her with a sheepish smile every few minutes? That was new. 

He brought her to an underground lake that sparkled like an open night sky with a colony of bioluminescent fish. Rose was treated to a rainbow of glowing lights as far as she could see. She grinned and stole the Doctor’s hand to hold as she cooed appreciation for the delight before her. She already felt the trek, her damp clothes, and sore feet were worth it. 

“This lake spans hundreds of miles under the planet’s surface,” the Doctor came up behind Rose and whispered in her ear, gesturing out at the glowing horizon. “These fish here - nearly a billion of them - roam the lake for hundreds of years. You see all those different colors out there? Each one has a slightly different scale pattern. This is a species that mates for life. And these fish, Rose, most of them will spend hundreds of years looking for another one that comes close to matching theirs. Most of them never find one. But every now and again one gets really lucky.” 

The Doctor wrapped his arms around her and rested his chin on her shoulder. Rose closed her eyes and basked in his hearts massaging her shoulder blades with their quick beats. She didn’t need to be a fish to feel like the most special girl in the universe.


End file.
